Les couleurs vives
by Moira-chan
Summary: Ainsi, la bibliothèque du collège Teikou en est incontestablement la plus calme, la plus silencieuse pièce. / KuroMido


**Titre :** Les couleurs vives.  
**Genres :** Euuh... Romance, sans doute...**  
Rating :** K+  
**Personnages/Pairings :** Kuroko/Midorima.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé : **Ainsi, la bibliothèque du collège Teikou en est incontestablement la plus calme, la plus silencieuse pièce.

**Remerciements :** A **Kafka Tamura** et à **Akunoko** pour leur avis. Elles ont su me rassurer et me motiver à publier ce texte, après presque quatre mois d'hésitation ;_;

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou, c'est Momo ! Encore une fois, ça faisait vraiment longtemps que j'avais plus rien posté... en même temps, j'ai beaucoup de peine à écrire, ces derniers temps. J'ai plein d'idées, et je commence plein de textes, mais je finis toujours par les trouver nuls et stupides, alors je les abandonne en cours de route... c'est dur d'être auteur ;_; Par exemple, ce texte : pour la petite histoire, il ne fait que 3'000 mots, mais je l'ai commencé fin janvier, et je ne l'ai fini qu'en mars-avril de cette année. Et si je ne le publie que maintenant, c'est parce que... je le trouvais naze. xD J'ai pas arrêté d'hésiter, et finalement, je me suis décidée, alors le voilà... mais c'est bizarre et le style que j'ai utilisé est pas forcément très abordable, alors s'il vous plaît, si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de texte, épargnez-vous cette fanfic ;w;

* * *

Les couleurs vives

Petit. Grand.

De taille moyenne.

Dès l'entrée c'est étroit puis, sans aucun doute, sans la moindre raison, ça s'élargit – ensuite, ça dépend des endroits. Étagère puis étagère puis étagère et le comptoir, soudain, un couloir ; plus loin, quelques sièges. Une table, peut-être deux. Et les fenêtres classiques telles qu'on imagine, juste comme celles que l'on voit dans les mangas : grandes, larges, immenses, presque jusqu'au plafond, on les ouvre d'un revers de la main, d'un rapide mouvement du poignet, et le vent qui sitôt s'engouffre à l'intérieur fait voler les rideaux, se tourner les pages, emmêle les cheveux et rafraîchit toute la pièce ; parfois un insecte, une plume, un pétale y pénètre.

Durant les pauses, l'on s'y cache, l'on s'y parle, l'on y flirte et l'on s'embrasse – à genoux, dos au mur, le radiateur est froid, pas plus d'un rapide baiser sur les lèvres sèches, à l'abri de toutes les étagères ou d'un rideau, pourvu que ceux qui sont là ne regardent pas.

Le cahier resté sur la table subit la brise légère. Le crayon qu'on a laissé à côté abandonné roule et roule sur la surface lisse et roule et tombe. Au sol, la vieille moquette grise mi-violette le réceptionne en un bruit sourd, étouffé.

Ainsi, la bibliothèque du collège Teikou en est incontestablement la plus calme, la plus silencieuse pièce. (Juste derrière vient le toit – puis, un placard, au fond d'une salle. Le reste évolue sans cesse, en proie à tous ces élèves qui bougent et parlent et circulent et conversent et font du bruit, dérangent, vivent simplement – enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance, pas pour le moment, plus pour l'instant.)  
Moquette et rideaux et fenêtre et ce décor que l'on s'attendrait à ne trouver qu'en allumant la télévision, à l'heure où passent les animes que les filles regardent toutes et que les garçons font mine de ne pas aimer. Le silence, exemplaire. Un peu de vent contre les rideaux, cette fois-ci. Un élève, là-bas, ramasse ses affaires – et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Au rythme des heures qui défilent, du soleil qui se lève puis se pavane et enfin s'éteint dehors, se succèdent les rares visites ; un collégien entre, rapporte un livre, qu'il a lu peut-être, ou emprunté seulement, et quelques instants plus tard il est reparti, il n'est plus là, et c'est à nouveau calme et lent. Lent. Seuls les soupirs de la bibliothécaire brisent encore le silence de l'endroit, enfin, lorsqu'elle est là – et puis la cloche sonne, soudain, et deux ou trois filles de temps à autres se réunissent là, discutant à moitié d'un quelconque sujet d'actualité, tentant à moitié d'au moins, un peu, étudier.

Mais, la plupart du temps, la plupart des jours, qui s'écoulent et dépassent l'unique pendule de la salle, dont les deux aiguilles sont arrêtées pour toujours, il n'y a personne.  
La responsable des lieux sort, revient, range, un peu, tapote, son clavier à la main, surveille d'un œil blasé s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui vient, et c'est tout. Lorsqu'elle le peut, dès qu'elle le veut, elle s'en va et n'est plus là.

Les instants passent.  
Les heures passent.  
Les jours passent et repassent.

Ce jour-là, à cette heure-là, cet instant-là, y entre Kuroko Tetsuya.  
Quatorze ans, deuxième année, classe 2-B. Un mètre cinquante-neuf pour cinquante-et-un kilos – club de basketball. Et cette espèce de manie qu'il a de ne jamais se faire remarquer.

Il n'est pas bon en littérature.  
Il a lu, pourtant. Des auteurs japonais, évidemment, mais aussi bien d'autres, ceux qui viennent de loin – et puis, des romans policiers. Des romans dramatiques. Des romans historiques. Des livres dont le suspense l'a torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il en atteigne la dernière page, et d'autres qui auraient pu le faire sourire s'ils avaient été un tantinet moins tendres, moins romantiques – mais, il a lu. Il a lu beaucoup.  
Et pourtant, Kuroko Tetsuya n'est pas bon en littérature.

C'est la branche qu'il maîtrise le mieux mais ses notes ne sont pas au-dessus de la moyenne, ou de si peu ; enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas important. Et ça ne l'empêche pas d'être là, de venir ici, à la bibliothèque, de s'y rendre presque chaque jour, presqu'à chaque pause, et de se glisser entre les rayons, invisible, inaudible, comme l'ombre qu'il est et qu'il a toujours été ; il pousse la porte, doucement, la referme, doucement, avance, marche, silencieusement, et lorsqu'enfin il atteint le rayon désiré c'est comme s'il n'était même pas passé. La bibliothécaire n'a rien remarqué, du moins.

Aussi, la plupart du temps, il emprunte seul ses livres. Il a vu la bibliothécaire le faire, une fois, peut-être deux, et un jour, a simplement cessé d'attendre qu'enfin elle revienne ; glissé derrière le comptoir, il a passé sa carte sur l'appareil, enregistré ses livres, et s'en est allé comme ça. Depuis, ça fonctionne ainsi.

Il est l'ombre qui s'en va et vient comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un manga qu'il tient entre les doigts.  
Kuroko n'en lit que très peu, voire carrément pas, et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il a choisi, cette fois-ci ; il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi. Ce n'est pas qu'il a lu tout le reste. Ce n'est pas qu'il souhaitait particulièrement lire autre chose qu'un énième roman. Ce n'est pas non plus que la couverture de cette œuvre l'a franchement attiré, ni que le synopsis lorsqu'il l'a lu l'a sincèrement passionné, non ; c'est autre chose.  
Il l'a pris au hasard, ouvert au hasard, et le hasard fait bien les choses.

Les cours de la journée sont tous terminés et il est assis tout au fond de la bibliothèque, maintenant. Face à lui, lorsqu'il relève les yeux, il aperçoit toute une rangée de livres aux tailles variées, un peu colorés. Le titre _Sciences_, en gros et grand et brillant, les domine plus en hauteur. A sa droite, la fenêtre, ouverte, et les cris et les rires qui lui parviennent de l'extérieur, en harmonie avec les piaillements des oiseaux ou d'autres animaux ; à sa gauche, d'autres rayons, mais il ne prend pas la peine de tourner la tête pour essayer d'en deviner les intitulés.

Au lieu de ça, c'est aux planches du manga que ses yeux restent fixés.

Du noir léger, du blanc, du gris – des teintes, des variantes, en harmonie. Sous son regard bleu, insensible, s'animent page après page des personnages qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant ; une jeune fille, ses cheveux soumis à l'emprise d'un vent imaginaire, et ce garçon, là, dont les yeux paraissent tout à coup si grands-

Il referme le manga et lève le regard, rien qu'un instant.  
Du noir léger. Du blanc. Du gris. Un peu de bleu ciel par la fenêtre et des couleurs pastels jetées de partout sur les couvertures, dans les étagères ; du brun. Du beige. Des teintes et des variantes en harmonie. Étrangement, l'impression est la même – c'est uniforme. Homogène. Comme si le mélange de toutes ces couleurs pâles, de tout ce clair et de tout ce pastel, était par miracle équivalent au mélange exact de toutes les couleurs du manga – même ambiance.

Kuroko sent un soupir échapper à ses lèvres, mais n'autorise pas son expression à changer pour autant. Au mur, l'horloge indique toujours la même heure ; à son poignet, sa montre lui apprend qu'il est bientôt l'heure. Probablement. Sans aucun doute. Certainement.  
Espérons.

Un pas, soudain, non, _enfin_, attire son attention.  
Certes, les pas, les mouvements, les voix, la moquette et les murs de la bibliothèque les avalent souvent, mais Kuroko a l'habitude du silence au point qu'un simple dérangement de cette constante suffit à le faire réagir ; et, de toute manière, il s'y attendait. Il l'attendait – un instant, encore, puis, seulement, il apparaît.

Midorima Shintarou.  
Quatorze ans, deuxième année, classe 2-D. Un mètre quatre-vingt-deux pour soixante-huit kilos – club de basketball. Et cette manie qu'il a de ne jamais passer inaperçu – jamais.

Il excelle en sciences humaines et de toute sorte.  
Il continue, pourtant. Souvent, presque chaque jour, inlassablement, il s'évertue, il poursuit, il revient, il arrive, il continue. Après les cours, avant les entraînements, il lit ou il emprunte ; des livres de chimie, d'autres de mathématiques, et certains même d'astronomie ou de ces matières qu'on n'apprend pas encore au collège, que l'on n'envisagera sans doute pas avant le lycée ou l'université... parmi celles-ci, la médecine semble l'intéresser – du moins, c'est ce que Kuroko a remarqué.  
Par conséquent, Midorima Shintarou excelle en sciences humaines et de toute sorte.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un livre de chimie qu'il choisit, peut-être par hasard, probablement pas ; de sa place, Kuroko Tetsuya le voit, et ce n'est pas la première fois. Il l'a vu quelques jours auparavant, déjà, puis la semaine passée, finalement la veille ; il l'a observé, à chaque fois. Son visage sévère, en contradiction parfaite avec ses gestes précis et délicats ; et son ton agacé, condescendant, total opposé de son regard ennuyé souvent, inquiet de temps en temps, et tendre parfois.

Debout face à l'étagère aux couleurs pastels, le dos droit, Midorima a ouvert le livre et commencé à lire, debout, comme souvent, comme tout le temps.

C'est drôle.  
C'est drôle, comme ils sont différents.

Silencieux tous les deux et calmes tous les deux et dans la bibliothèque tous les deux – au même endroit, au même moment, et pourtant, c'est comme si chacun d'eux vivait dans son propre monde.

Kuroko est comme une ombre : invisible, inaudible, une silhouette à peine qui se déplace et se glisse, sans un bruit, sans un souffle, entre les rayons comme dans les couloirs, et lorsqu'il est passé c'est toujours comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Midorima, quant à lui, semble à l'opposé : grand, les cheveux verts, et l'objet dans sa main gauche aux doigts bandés semble toujours un peu hors sujet (c'est un parapluie, aujourd'hui, alors que dehors brille le plus beau soleil de l'année), tant de détails attirent l'attention sur lui.

Aussi paraît-il logique qu'aujourd'hui, comme souvent, comme tout le temps, tous les jours inlassablement, Kuroko invisible garde le regard bleu rivé sur Midorima, et que Midorima inattentif, en train de lire, ne le remarque pas.

C'est arrivé plusieurs fois, déjà.  
Sans un bruit, tel l'ombre qui est là, qu'on n'aperçoit pourtant pas, Kuroko Tetsuya tourne la page de son manga et elle glisse si doucement qu'on aurait sans effort pu la croire simplement portée par le vent – celui qui vient de l'extérieur, agite les rideaux, un peu, et rafraîchit l'intérieur. Celui qui se mêle à ses cheveux, qui frotte le col du vêtement et la nuque de Shintarou ; celui qui vient caresser les mèches vertes, lentement, puis plus fort, tant et tant qu'on pourrait croire qu'il cherche à les effacer, à faire fondre leur éclat au cœur du pastel des couleurs-

Il n'y arrive pas.  
Kuroko relève les yeux, balaie la pièce du regard, et voit : ici, c'est un monde de couleurs trop pâles, et seul le vert vif signifie Midorima.  
C'est la raison précise pour laquelle Kuroko ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder, de le fixer – tout le temps. L'héroïne du manga prétend qu'on appelle ça _attirance_, mais le garçon ne sait pas vraiment s'il peut y croire ; après tout, il a l'impression que c'est plus fort que ça.

Est-ce l'attirance qui le pousse à décrire du regard, mentalement, chaque jour une nouvelle fois, les hanches le dos les épaules les bras la nuque les cheveux les doigts de Midorima ?  
Est-ce l'attirance qui le pousse à suivre des yeux le moindre de ses mouvements, et chacun des pas qu'il fait dans un sens dans l'autre en diagonale le long des rayons de la bibliothèque silencieuse ?  
Et est-ce l'attirance qui le pousse à fermer les yeux, pour une fois, et à imaginer, en lieu et place de l'héroïne du manga, du garçon pour qui elle emploie _attirance _et d'autres mots encore, lui-même et cet homme-là ?

Il se pose la question, se demande, mais n'y trouve pas réponse.  
Entre-temps, il a fermé les yeux, réfléchi, mais lorsqu'il les rouvre, Midorima a disparu ; surpris, Kuroko le cherche du regard, rapidement, sans bouger, et ne tarde pas à le trouver, juste là – devant lui. Toute l'attention concentrée sur un livre de médecine ou de psychologie ou d'il-ne-sait-pas-quoi, il avance dans sa direction et jamais la misdirection n'a été aussi utile et merveilleuse ; parce qu'il ne réalise pas, Midorima, il ne le voit pas, ne sait sans doute pas qu'il est là, et il s'approche, du coup, il avance, encore, jusqu'à sa table, qu'il atteint, il s'arrête bientôt, se tourne, s'y appuie-

Lentement, avec cette sorte de grâce que la nature n'aurait pas dû attribuer à pareil garçon, il s'est appuyé contre la table dont Kuroko n'a pas bougé, et voilà maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Et Kuroko Tetsuya ne peut plus détacher les yeux de lui, maintenant.  
Il connaît le Midorima Shintarou que tout le monde voit, celui qui se fait remarquer même hors de la bibliothèque, parmi les foules de gens et de bruits et d'enfants et de cris ; celui qui joue au basketball sur le terrain, et marque à distance trois points d'un seul coup, celui qui ne s'abaisse plus à montrer ni fierté ni satisfaction lorsqu'il gagne, et celui qui s'en va toujours l'air hautain – celui-là, Kuroko ne l'aime pas. Avec celui-là, Kuroko ne s'entend pas.  
Mais depuis qu'il vient ici, il connaît aussi le Midorima Shintarou que seuls les couleurs pastels voient, celui qui ne se laisse pas dissimuler par elles mais se replie seulement tout au fond, quelque part au milieu du rayon _Sciences_ ; celui qui emploie chaque instant de son temps libre à lire, apprendre, réviser, celui qui parcourt des livres portant sur ces sujets qu'on étudie qu'à l'université, et celui qui travaille dur, sans relâche, mais s'évertue à ne pas le montrer.

Celui-là, Kuroko ne peut s'empêcher de l'observer, fasciné.

Aujourd'hui encore, Kuroko le dévisage, mais cette fois-ci, il est plus près, et le garçon sent son cœur se serrer, son visage chauffer un peu au fur et à mesure qu'il pense – il est là, juste à côté, ne le voit pas, mais le pourrait, et si maintenant, il se retournait, peut-être que...  
Midorima ne se retourne pas. Son livre capte toute son attention. Il en tourne une page, remonte ses lunettes contre son nez, et pose une main libre à plat, sur la table.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, il en mordille une, et même de loin l'on pourrait deviner sous ses longs cils, trop longs pour ceux d'un garçon, l'essence de son regard vert et captivé.  
L'espace d'un instant, Kuroko se prend à prier ce regard de se poser sur lui, et songe qu'il pourrait peut-être tenter de se faire remarquer – et, soudain, mille et une idées glissent à son esprit.

_Attirance_, c'est décidé.  
L'appeler – prononcer son nom, le dire, non. Le crier, le hurler, ou le murmurer, le souffler, en un soupir ; et puis, se lever, faire du bruit, lâcher ce manga qui occupe ses mains, l'entendre s'écraser sur la table ou dans la moquette qui étouffera sa chute – ensuite, s'approcher. S'approcher, oui, le contourner, le regarder, jeter sur lui le plus intense et concentré des regards bleus qu'il se connaissait ; le dévisager, de face, et sentir ce vert et cette attention sur son visage à lui.  
Alors, se rappeler le manga, faire exactement comme ça. Le prendre par surprise, envahir son espace et son monde, attraper brusquement la cravate à son cou, l'attirer vers lui ; le regarder au travers de ses longs cils parfaits, lire dans son regard l'incompréhension et la surprise, détailler dévorer des yeux son cou et son visage, profiter du rideau virevoltant au gré du vent, et finalement l'embrasser, le faire sien, sans jamais s'arrêter, aller encore plus loin-

Plus tard, Kuroko Tetsuya justifiera ses pensées et ce qu'il s'apprête à faire en disant qu'_après tout, moi aussi, je suis un adolescent_ – pour l'instant, il se contente d'arrêter de réfléchir, et laisse son esprit désormais vide guider sa main vers l'avant.

Il suffit du premier pas pour que tout s'enchaîne.  
Sans plus attendre, sans plus réfléchir ni penser, Kuroko prend l'initiative et quitte son monde le premier ; et soudain il n'est plus l'ombre invisible, la silhouette inaudible qui est là mais qu'on ne voit pas, qu'on n'entend pas qu'on ne pressent même pas, parce qu'il a bougé - parce qu'il a bougé, s'est avancé, a tendu la main et tente d'attraper-  
Alors même que son index allait effleurer celui de Midorima, il se reprend soudain, se demande ce qu'il fait exactement, se rétracte et sa paume heurte la table, loin de celle de l'autre garçon, loin de lui même et de son manga – il a tenté, a essayé, mais il perd à mi-chemin.

C'est fini, maintenant, il croit bien.  
Mais, il oublie qu'_il suffit du premier pas pour que tout s'enchaîne_.

Sa main retombée contre la table s'y est écrasée en bruit sourd, léger, presque aussi invisible que lui, mais ils sont dans une bibliothèque silencieuse et par définition le moindre son qui échappe à la moquette et y retentit, se fait entendre aussitôt, se fait remarquer aussitôt.

Pour preuve, il aperçoit Midorima tressaillir – après ça, il n'ose plus regarder, cependant. L'espace d'un instant, une vague de panique envahit son cœur et le dévaste, tandis que son visage comme d'habitude n'en montre rien ; et s'il avait l'idée et le courage de lever les yeux il verrait bien vite que cette même vague a fait rougir les joues de Shintarou, mais il n'en fait rien.

Kuroko ne montre rien, ne fait rien, ne dit rien, n'attend rien.  
Midorima ajuste nerveusement la paire de ses lunettes, tente de soupirer mais ne parvient pas à paraître agacé, semble hésiter encore et encore, et finalement, il parcourt et termine lui-même ce chemin au bout duquel l'autre n'était pas allé ; il tend la main, attrape celle de Kuroko, mélange hasardeusement leurs doigts, et serre.

« ... Kuroko. »

Il a brisé le silence, et son souffle a glissé de ses lèvres comme un peu de panique qu'il aurait laissée échapper – tout à coup, son visage n'est plus impassible, son visage n'est plus froid, il rosit un peu, paraît mal à l'aise, et Kuroko ose enfin le regarder, mais Midorima évite ses yeux autant qu'il le peut, et Kuroko le sent, le sait, le voit-

« Ce n'est pas comme si je t'appréciais ou quoi que ce soit ! »

Midorima tente alors de se détacher, de lâcher sa main, de s'éloigner, mais Kuroko a déjà décidé ; il ne lui en faut pas plus pour oser, finalement.  
Oser faire le premier pas, enfin, le second, le troisième même peut-être, et continuer sur sa lancée.

Sans plus attendre, sans plus réfléchir, il se lèvre, et sa main droite appartient toujours à celle de Midorima ; de la gauche, il lâche le manga qu'il tenait, mais n'entend pas le bruit du livre tombé au sol, étouffé par la moquette et les couleurs pastels, et il rive sur Shintarou ses deux yeux, le regarde droit au travers de ses longs cils, tend le bras, tend la main, tend les doigts – attrape sa cravate, soudain, serre fort, d'une poigne ferme, tire un coup, l'attire jusqu'à lui, le force à se baisser mais se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, et-  
Fermant un peu les yeux, Kuroko Tetsuya plaque ses lèvres contre celles de Midorima Shintarou et l'échange ne dure qu'un instant mais-

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux de toi ou quoi que ce soit... _nanodayo_. »

Alors qu'il prononce ces mots, le regard de Kuroko est décidé, froid – et pourtant, on ne peut s'empêcher de déceler une certaine pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

* * *

Et voilà =)

J'espère quand même que ça aura plu à quelqu'un, ne serait-ce qu'à une personne... Cela dit, que ce texte vous ait plu ou non, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis à son sujet =) Je vous supplierai seulement d'éviter de me dire juste que "c'est trop nul" ; si vous trouvez ma fanfic "trop nulle", dites-moi pourquoi, ça m'intéresse ! xD

Pour ce qui est de mes autres histoires, je travaille en ce moment sur le chapitre 4 des _Chroniques d'une longue semaine_, mais aussi sur le chapitre 5 de _Happily Ever After_, et sur divers OS (AkaFuri, FuriAka, AoAka, NijiHai, etc.) En d'autres termes : je sais plus où donner de la tête, alors la prochaine fois, je posterai le premier truc que j'aurai terminé xD

Merci d'être passés, et à une prochaine ! ^^


End file.
